


Emily

by Revenge_and_Catharsis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Asshole Frank Iero, Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm (For a split second), M/M, Murder, Regret, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Swearing, mcrx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenge_and_Catharsis/pseuds/Revenge_and_Catharsis
Summary: Frank’s the kind of guy that’ll watch you bleed out, just for the fun of it. When he decides to bring Gerard in on the fun and games though, how will he react?





	Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so I was feeling very angsty and came up with this little brain child. I hope it’s worth reading.

It was the worst thing, that I’d ever done 

He could remember pulling at the scabbed skin covering his wrist, nervously debating the pros and cons of the situation

It was a headshot 

Then of course was the image of the bullet, spiraling in slow motion towards a pale skinned target, and the surreal-ness of the situation when it pierced her temple. 

You know, you gave me the gun

Elated and anxious at the same time, he couldn’t tell if cursing or kissing Frank would be the right move, after all, he supplied the circumstances.

Oh please just hide me now

Gerard felt like hundreds of eyes were watching him, oh fuck, what did he do. 

I won’t tell a soul 

“Don’t you even think about saying anything, G” Frank warned with venom spilling from his lips.  
“I won’t tell a soul,” he swore and locked his own coffin door. 

It was the worst part, what we did to this little girl

Her small scared eyes overflowing with tears, on the verge of a silenced scream wouldn’t let him be. He had to tell someone.

Oh, please don’t leave me now  
Baby please, don’t go away 

“What the fuck did you do?”  
“I had to tell someone, I had to pay, I can’t stop seeing it over and over and ove-”  
Frankie’s eyes gleamed with anger as he ranted about how idiotic Gerard could be.  
“I did this too, didnt you think about that before you ratted? You’re pulling me down with you”  
“I didn’t know”  
“Oh, but didn’t you?” His words stung like a hail of bullets as he slammed the front door on his way out.

It was the last time, I saw him alive. Sometimes you do things you need to do to survive.

Frank knew he wouldn’t get far with Gerard still around. He only had one choice, really.


End file.
